


Waking Dreams

by CakeAndCrows



Category: Poetry - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Depression, Other, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeAndCrows/pseuds/CakeAndCrows
Summary: A poem about some rough times.
Kudos: 1





	Waking Dreams

I could teeter forever on rain-soaked streets  
Stumbling through the days and hovering over my feelings.  
I’ve got to shake this cold sensation in the back of my throat  
I’ve got to or I’ll kill myself with all this booze.  
My shirts are all soaked through with sweat  
I have nothing clean to wear so I turn things inside-out.  
Another tongue in my mouth and a dark corner,  
clouds and haze, pink lights that make everybody look sick.  
Forget you and this wedge in my voice that stops me screaming;  
Forget all of these days while they blur into one.  
Forget all of it.  
Forget me.


End file.
